The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Campanula plant, botanically known as Campanula takesimana, commonly known as Korean Bellflower, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘PKMTAK1’.
The new Campanula ‘PKMTAK1’ is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gert K. Jensen, in Søhus, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program is to develop a new Campanula cultivar with compact plant form and rose colored flowers.
The new Campanula cultivar originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program by the inventor in 2000 in Søhus, Denmark. The female or seed parent is an unpatented, proprietary cultivar selected from the internal breeding line of Campanula takesimana designated by internal no. 21.00.2146. The male or pollen parent is an unpatented, proprietary cultivar selected from the internal breeding line of Campanula takesimana designated by internal no. 21.99.2145. The new Campanula ‘PKMTAK1’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in March of 2000 in a controlled environment in Søhus, Denmark. The inventor selected ‘PKMTAK1’ on the basis of its compact plant form and deep rose colored flowers.
Asexual reproduction of the new Campanula cultivar by terminal cuttings was first performed in March of 2001 in Søhus, Denmark, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.